In the online shopping market, customers order products from online sellers such as home shopping and internet shopping, etc. and the online sellers request delivery companies to deliver the ordered products to the customers. On this process, the risk that order information or personal information of the customers will be leaked by the delivery companies, or providers (or manufacturer) of the products other than the online sellers is increased.
Further, responsibilities of a provider which takes charge of a delivery business as well as online sellers have been further increased by reinforcement of a personal information protection related law for protecting the personal information such as the human information of the customer.
In order to solve such a problem, techniques, by which the delivery business can be processed without storing the personal information of the customers in a processing system possessed by the delivery companies and the multiple providers related to the delivery business have been came up.
As an example, in FIG. 1A, when a customer 10 orders products from respective internet shopping malls 11 and 12, the internet shopping malls 11 and 12 store the personal information of the customer only in their own system for confidentially outputting the delivery waybill. And then, a cooperative company 13 which cooperates with internet shopping malls 11 and 12 in the delivery business, confidentially outputs a delivery waybill of the customer by accessing each system of the internet shopping malls 11 and 12. As another example, in FIG. 1B, when a customer 20 orders products from respective internet shopping malls 21 and 22, the internet shopping malls 21 and 22 store the personal information of the customer in a separated hub system 30 which can be shared with the internet shopping malls 21 and 22 for a confidentially outputting delivery waybill. And then, a cooperative company 23 which cooperates with internet shopping malls 21 and 22 in the delivery business, confidentially outputs a delivery waybill of the customer by accessing the hub system 30.
However, according to the first scheme, since the providers which take charge of the delivery business universally transact with the multiple Internet shopping malls, and the like, it may be inconvenient for the providers to take charge of the delivery business individually access the multiple Internet shopping malls, and the like to confidentially output the delivery waybill.
In addition, according to the second scheme, since the human information of the customer for confidentially outputting the delivery waybill needs to be provided to the hub system in the Internet shopping mall, and the like, there is a risk that the personal information provided by the shopping mall, and the like will leak due to hacking of the hub system, and the like.
As a result, a scheme is required, which the providers which take charge of the delivery business can more conveniently use while keeping a transaction relationship with multiple Internet shopping malls and prevents the human information of the customer from being provided to an independent hub system to prevent mass personal information from being leaked in the Internet shopping malls, and the like.